The day The Star Fell For a Dragon
by dafangalator
Summary: Lucy is In ln Love with a certain Pink Haired Fire Breather. Will they get together, or is Natsu to dense to understand a girl's feelings?
1. The Day Something Changed

_**A/n Yo! It's Dafangalator, and it's my first fanfic! I'm Excited, or not, I can't really tell right now. Alright enough about me , and on to the story. I'll try to make long chapters, but no promises on a set date for new chapters, and also the thoughts of character's will be in italics, and i will swith POV's every once in a while Enjoy!**_

**LUCY'S POV**

"Urghhh, did you have to destroy the whole town Natsu?" I asked. I wasn't very annoyed by the lowering of the nonexisent pay. But I was still _SLIGHTLY_ annoyed. "But Lucy, If I didn't destroy the town i wouldn't have found you!" Natsu said, in the whiny tone he has when trying to explain something."Couldn't you have just followed my scent?" I quipped." Well I couldn't smell you so I got worried." He said, with a blush rising to his face "And what happened to at the Grand Magic Games doesn't help either." He stated grimly._So he's still troubled over the future me's death._" Natsu it's alright, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm standing here in front of you." I say, trying to console him. I really am touched to have him worry over me like that." I know you're alright now, but if that ever happened, the guild wouldn't be the same without you, and neither would I." Natsu said._I never knew I meant so much to him, it's a good thing Happy's not here or else we'd have to deal with "You LIIIIIIIIke each other!" I still don't want to push our boundaries though. I am in love with a Fire Dragon. Who wouldn't be in love with the person who saved you countless times, and brought you to the guild that turned into your family. I, Lucy Heartfilia, am in love with Natsu Dragneel. Yet I'm to afraid to admit it._

After a Couple Hours of walking, we finally reached home. Magnolia, The City of Fairy Tail. We decided to go back to the guild, and when we got there, nothing was different. The place is as rambunctious as ever." Why did you guys leave me all alone!?" Happy cried into my chest." Because when we left you were too asleep to leave." Natsu said, not caring." I'm sorry happy." I said."I'll give you a fish later if you come to my apartment laterwith Natsu ." I offered."Really Lucy! You're the best!"He Then wandered off to Natsu to try and persuade Natsu to come to my apartment._ I wish the mission lasted longer. I wanted to spend more time with Natsu._Anyways, after I finished sulking I head over to the bar, where Mira works." Hey Lucy, how did your mission go?" The silver haired Take-Over mage asked." Any development with Natsu?" You see, Mira and a couple others know about my "situation" with Natsu."Not much unfortunately." I respond gloomily."All in due time. Would you like something to drink to take your mind off things?" Mira asked cheerfully."Yeah, Sure I'll take a strawberry milkshake." Mira Ran off to make my shake, and I sat at the bar thinking about how to make Natsu notice me._If only he wasn't so dense, But maybe he feels the same about me._ I thought for a while as Mira returned with my shake. I didn't notice the pink haired fire breather sneaking up on me, and he placed a arm over my shoulder saying " Hey Luce, Whatcha doing?" Inside I'm overjoyed at his touch, but I remain cool on the outside."Just relaxing after our mission." I respond." Hey Luce, do you wanna take a break from jobs, and take tomorrow off? I'll pay for dinner if you wanna hang." He asked._Did Natsu ask me on a date?_ I pondered this and of course I replied with " Yeah sure, sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow, but for now, I'm going to head home." I said."I'll go with you." Stated Natsu."No thanks Natsu, I can walk myself home." I said. " No, I insist, It'll help me sleep knowing where you're at." He said with puppy dog eyes."Alright, fine, just don't burn the place down." I said, caving in to his look."I promise I will not burn down your apartment Luce." SO then we headed of to my apartment. Little did I Know that a certain Silver Haired Take-over mage ws devising a plan to get us together. "Those two are perfect for eachother!" Squealed Mira." WE all know that Mira." said Levy." Now we just have to find a way to get them together."

Lucy's Apartment

I was taking shower thinking abou the boy in my apartment. _He is so dense, but I love him, thanks heart._ I though sarcastically._ Although I can't blame my heart for falling for him._ I was getting out of the shower when I heard a snore coming from my bed._ When you come over to someone's apartment, don't sleep in their bed._"Lu-Lucy."_ Did he say my name in his dreams?_" Lucy." Said Natsu, still sleeping._ I wonderwhat he's dreaming about._ A shout interrupted my thoughts." Lucy! Lucy NO! Don't...Don't leave me..." Natsu yelled out in his dream, while tossing and turning in my bed. I yelled at him to wake up. When he does he's panting hard, looking around the room untill he spot's me." It- It was just a nightmare." He said, breathing, relieved." Natsu, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned for what was troubling the fire dragon slayer." It's...It's when you died..." He said dejectedly. What happened next suprised me. He got up, hugged me tightly, and said " Don't you ever leave me Lucy, and I mean never." What I said next suprised me even more. " I will never leave you, Natsu, as long as you don't leave me."He then picked me up and carried me to the bed." What are you doing?" I asked." trying to sleep with my favorite mage." That statement made me turn redder than Erza's hair." W-W-What D-D-D-Does T-T-That mean?" I asked, completely embaressed." I don't think I'll have nightmares if I'm laying right next to you.' He said. What he said made me calm down. So he finishes carrying me over to the bed and covers me in the blankets, which he then lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me. Stunned for a moment, I then do the same thing. _Natsu is really warm._ I thought. _But I enjoy this feeling, and I hope it never goes away. _That night, I slept better than I ever have before in my life.

_**Yo How did I do? Ask me any questions you have and Please Rate & Review! Hope to have chapter two up next week!**_


	2. Just An Average Fairy's Morning

_**A/n Yo, It's dafangalator with chapter two, up and running! Thanks for the Reviews( Well, just one review, last I checked) Just Continue Reading On, and Is Anyone else caught up completely with the manga? pretty mad at the , can't wait untill Nalu, or LuNa, whatever you wanna call it becomes official. But untill then you're stuck with sappy romance fics like this one. Enjoy!**_

Lucy's Pov

I woke up to the feeling of arms around my waist. They felt good to be honest. I opened my eyes, only to find a head covered in pink hair. _What the fuck is he doing in my bed!_ I thought. I didn't kick him out though. I enjoyed his touch. I layed there with my eyes closed for a while, trying to recall last night._ Ah now i remember. He followed me home. That's not what bother's me though. It's why he had a nightmare about my Future me's death. It still makes me wonder just how much I mean to him. Natsu. The man who holds a special place in my heart._ Something made me more excited than anything ever had before. I was going to spend the entire day with Natsu! For now though, I was more than content with staying in bed with Natsu. "Morning Luce." Said a groggy Natsu. " Morning Natsu." I said affectionately. " Do you want to get up right now?" He asked me sadly. "Nah, I just want to lay here wit you for a while." I said to him. We stayed there for about an hour before a loud grumble came from the stomach. "I'll go make us some breakfast." I said Laughing. "Alright Luce, I'll stay in bed until it's ready. Can I have pancakes?" He asked. " Sure thing bud." I told him. "You're the best Luce." He told me. " Of course I am, I can keep you and Gray in check, can't I?" I quipped. "Whatever Luce, I love you." He said. "I love you too. " I said instictively before I froze_. Did he just say he loves me? And did I just say I love him too?! Whatever, I'll just go make his pancakes._

Natsu's POV

I sat there, in Lucy's bed, mentally kicking myself._ Dammit! Why did I let it slip! Wait, Maybe this wasn't so bad. She did Say she loved me back. But she froze right after she said it with a look of panic. Though it did fade pretty fast. Whatever, I'll just get dressed_. And so I got dressed, using the spare clothes I had in Lucy's Wardrobe. I came over so much, I had an entire section just for my clothes. After I was finished dressing, I went to the kitchen to check up on Luce. She wasn't paying attention, so I snuck up behind her and gave her a hug, and asked "They almost ready?" She replied with "Just a second Natsu. They'll get done faster if you stop hugging me." She said nonchalantly. " Alright, Alright, I'll stop." I walked over to the table and sat down, looking out the window. It was sunny out, with birds flying around chirping. It was beautiful. Just like my Lucy. Except she was 10 times more beautiful. Lucy walked over and placed 10 stacks of pancakes on the table. "Soups up!" She said. "Thanks for the food!" I yelled. Then I dug in. I finished in record time with lucy giggling the entire time. I burbed saying "That was the best food I've ever had." I wasn't lying about that part." I hope you haven't forgotten about our "date" have you?" She asked. " Of course I haven't, but you get to decide what we're doing." I said. "Alright, it's decided, we're going to the park!"She said excitedly. "Alright, But you better have a place for dinner picked out when we get back." I said. "Deal. Now I'm going to go get dressed." She said. So after she was finished getting dressed we headed off to the park.

Little did they know that a Blue exceed was spying on them for a certain silver haired Take-Over mage.

"That was so fun!" Said a worn out Lucy. " I agree with ya Luce. "But what's for dinner?" I asked. "Does 8 Island sound alright." She asked,. _**(A/n 8 Island is the restaurant that Yajima-san, an ex-council member, opened up.)**_ "Sounds good to me Luce." I said. So we headed to the restuarant with some chit-chat over the day's events. When we got there, we got seats and a waiter came over. "What would you like to eat today?" He asked. After looking the menu for a second I decided on the flame roasted ham Lucy ordered a paninni. The waiter left with our orders. "So Luce, what was the most...entertaining highlight of the day?" I asked. " When we went to our special tree. It was so sweet of you to sail it down the river, just for me to see." She said. "W-W-What are you talking about?" I said, denying the previous statement. Lucy giggled at my reaction. The food arrived as soon as she stopped giggling. It was pure ecstasy in my mouth. From the looks of it, Lucy enjoyed it also. We finished at the same time, which is a suprise to me. "That was simply amazing!" said Lucy. " I second that statement." I said, agreeing with her. "Time to go home." She said with a sigh. " Hey, don't worry, I'll come with you." I said. We then left the restaurant. It was a chilly night. I grabbed Lucy by the shoulder and pulled her closer. "So, Natsu, earlier this morning, when we woke up, you said something odd. Do you remember what it was?" Lucy asked me. "Uhhhh... Not sure what I said Luce. Could you remind me?" I asked. "You said you loved me... Did you mean it?" She asked. I pulled Lucy in front of me, and wrapped my arms around her, but kept my face far enough to look in her eyes. God, they were beautiful. Big, brown, and full of warmth. "Of course I did. I love you Luce. You said the same thing back though, and I'm asking you the same question. Did you mean it?" I asked, staring into her eyes. "Of I love you dummy. Did you forget who saved me all those times?" She asked me. When I heard that, I was so overjoyed, that I did something that shocked us both. I kissed her. It was long, and passionate. My tongue rolled against her lips, begging for entrance. She allowed it, and as soon as her moth was open, I caressed her tongue with my own. I made quick darting movements inside of her mouth. I heard her moan in pleasure. It was the second best feeling in the world. The first was waking up next to her. When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing hard. "Come on, let's go home." I said pulling her along with me, with my arm wrapped around her.

_**A/n I got bored and wrote the second chapter earlier than expected. Gonna start on the third chapter right now. So how was it! Please Rate & Review! See Ya Next Time! Fang Out!**_


End file.
